Exposure to opioid analgesics during medical care is a key driver of the opioid epidemic. Such exposures are widespread. Reducing clinical opioid exposures is crucial for the prevention of drug abuse. Yet opioids remain essential first-line agents in treating pain, and it remains vital that pain be appropriately managed. Non-opioid pain treatments help to resolve the opioid/pain conflict. This project will examine the opioid-sparing and pain-relieving potential of a novel, non-pharmacological treatment for pain. Recent pre-clinical work has identified an anti-nociceptive effect of green light. Visually- mediated cognitive and biological effects of specific color-ranges of light are broadly recognized in areas of affect and circadian rhythm. Similar effects on pain perception are less understood. We will conduct a pilot trial of the potential for green-spectrum light exposure as an opioid-sparing analgesic adjunct.